Halo Phantom
by Ghostboy814
Summary: During a fight with Skulker, Danny accidentally cryogenically freezes himself. He wakes a couple hundred years later, to find the planet earth at war. Now he must team up with SPARTAN 117, Master Chief, in the fight to save humanity Crossover with HALO 2.


Yeah, so I played Halo 2 for the first time the other day (in campaign mode, I've done multi-player before). I gotta say, it's one of the greatest games I've ever played. I don't think I'll have the time to pursue this crossover any further, but I'll definitely keep it in mind. And for those of you who are still waiting for updates on "Spooks and Sorcerers" and "Cell Phantom"...you'll see... 

"I have you now, prey," Skulker growled as he shot after Danny, rocket boosters in full afterburner.

"I don't think so!" The halfa shouted back, and launched an ecto-blast over his back. The blast struck Skulker's chest plate, and it's heat caused a small amount of steam to rise from it.

_'Perfect..._' Danny thought to himself, '_now I just have to freeze the superheated metal, and the armor should fall apart. I never thought I'd say this, but thank you chemistry class!'_ Danny called upon his cryokinetic power, and the blue energy came to life around his fists. By this time, the chase had left the more populous section of Amity Park, and the two combatants were flying over a dense forest.

Danny suddenly stopped in mid-air to deliver the ice-blasts, but before he could do so a blob of blue plasma shot out of Skulker's shoulder. The blob grew in size until it took the form of a large cube, and trapped Danny inside.

"HA! You think this can stop me?" Danny yelled to the hunter, and fired his icy energy at the cube. However, instead of breaking through it, the ice began to encrust on its edge, limiting Danny's space even more.

'_Uh oh..._' Danny tried to melt the ice and break free with an ecto-blast, but the ice power was starting to take over his system and leak out at an accelerated rate. His nervousness circumventing his control over the power, coldness began to flow out of Danny and into the cube. The ice covering the prison's edge thickened, and it began to drop due to all of the extra weight.

'_Not good, not good, DEFINITELY not good..._' Danny thought frantically. The cubic prison hit the forest floor. It skidded for a couple of seconds, then broke through a layer of thick vines and fell into the opening of a cave. He could feel the power building in intensity, and before he could stop it, it all rushed out of him at once.

Skulker watched his prey fall, but lost sight of Danny due to the thick canopy of trees. He slowly descended to the forest floor, and his jet pack retreated back into his battle armor as his feet touched down. He only had time to see the overturned ground that the cube had gouged out of the earth as it skidded before there was a flash of intense white light and everything within a quarter-mile radius of the cave, himself included, froze solid.

_A single being stood in front of three others, as if on trial. It didn't look like a ghost, it's body was too opaque and solid. It looked almost like some sort of...alien, or something. It was tall, yet looked stronger than any human with it's toned muscles, padded feet, and clawed hands. It wore golden battle armor, and a helmet that just failed to hide the four tentacles that waved about its open mouth. The three other aliens were of a different species. They were enormous, easily twice the size of humans, and their heads consisted of a neck connected to a single large eye. They were clad in regal robes, and sat on ornate golden thrones that levitated about five feet above the ground._

_'You have failed, general,' said the alien in the center._

_'I'm sorry,' the accused protested, 'The humans were more resourceful than I had anticipated, and-'_

_'That's not a valid excuse for the destruction of Halo,' the judge on the left interrupted. 'Your incompetence has threatened the Great Journey!'_

_'I _will _continue my campaign against the humans,' the accused affirmed._

_'No you will not,' the center judge overruled. 'You are hereby stripped of your rank, and deemed a heretic and traitor to the Covenant.' Immediately, two exceptionally large and hairy aliens walked up to the disgraced general and removed his armor, plate by plate, revealing brown, scaly skin. When all of the armor was removed, he was struck down by one of the guards, and the two of them dragged his supine body away._

_They left the building in which the trial took place and walked through the streets. Small, sniveling aliens cried 'heretic!' and threw pieces of rotten fruit at the convicted. Finally, the three reached their destination. They took a lift to the top floor of a building and walked out on a balcony that faced what appeared to be an entire city. The two guards placed handcuffs made of energy around the general's wrists, and hooked these onto a rack that hung above his head. The cuffs glowed intensely, causing the general to hiss in pain. One of the guards withdrew a white-hot brand that was made to look like a strange symbol. Holding the brand firmly by the shaft, he reached back and thrust it forward, plunging it into the skin directly above the general's heart. The general screamed..._

"Whaa..." Danny's eyes slowly fluttered open, unused to the harsh light in which they found themselves. When they had adjusted to the degree to which he was able to see, he realized that he was in some sort of laboratory. The first thing he noticed about the lab was the machine that was pointing at him and emitting a steady beam of energy. He looked down and saw that the beam was pointing at a foot-thick layer of ice around his chest, and that it was melting the ice away. _'Am I...still dreaming?'_

"Good, you're awake," a voice spoke. Danny tried to twist around and see who had spoken, but found that the ice caked around him made it somewhat difficult. However, his attempts quickly became unnecessary when the speaker moved into his field of vision. She had dark skin, short black hair arranged in a ponytail, and sleek silver glasses. She was wearing a navy skirt and a white blouse, with a lab coat thrown over top. She walked over to Danny and pulled a pen-sized flashlight out of a pocket in her lab coat. She looked into each of Danny's eyes, then pulled out a different instrument to look inside of his ears. She then put on the stethoscope that had been hanging around her neck and listened for Danny's heart rate and breathing. After a few seconds she frowned and scribbled something down on a clipboard.

"Alright," she said. "Minus the lack of pulse and breathing, you're okay. I'll call the admiral."

"Wait a minute," Danny protested. "Admiral? What's going on? Where am I?" Instead of answering, the doctor left his field of vision.

"Lieutenant Rodriguez, reporting," he heard her say.

"Report," replied a deeper, masculine voice.

"He's awake, sir."

"Excellent, I'll be right over. I'll also divert the shuttle carrying the Chief and Sergeant Johnson, so they'll be arriving as well."

"Aye aye, sir." Danny heard a click, presumably meaning that the connection had died. By this time, the heat ray had melted nearly all of the ice, so Danny was able to manifest just enough ecto-energy to melt the last of it. He stepped down from the lab table just as the door opened, and an older man wearing full naval regalia stepped into the room. Lieutenant Rodriguez saluted him smartly, and he returned the gesture before walking over to Danny.

"Ah, so this is the frozen wonder," he mused aloud.

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude, sir," Danny said haltingly, "but what the heck's going on here?" The admiral laughed.

"I suppose you have a right to ask, boy, although I don't think 'what' is the correct question. 'Where,' or even 'when' would be more appropriate. Right now we're on a ship in geosynchronous orbit." Danny's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"You mean...we're in outer space? Right now?" The admiral chuckled. He walked over to a panel that was on Lieutenant Rodriguez's desk and pressed a button. Immediately, a large rectangle on the wall slid away, revealing a glass panel that looked out at the earth as it floated in space."

"Whoa..." Danny whispered. He slowly walked over to the panel, and pressed his forehead against it. "I don't believe it...I'm actually...in space..."

"And as for the second question. You've been frozen for quite a while. Today's date is September 3, 2235." Danny's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"2235? I've been frozen for two hundred years? Is that even possible?" However, before wonder could set in, he was hit by a pang of sadness. _'September 3...today would be Jazz's birthday...Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Mom and Dad...everyone I know is long dead...'_ He turned away from the two, and faced the panel so that they wouldn't see the tear that streaked down his face.

"Apparently it is," said the admiral, oblivious to Danny's emotions.

"We were afraid that we wouldn't be able to unfreeze you while keeping you alive," said the lieutenant. "Normally, it's nearly impossible to get the heart started again once it's been quiet for so long, let alone the brain. But we did a lot of research beforehand...we analyzed the location where you'd been frozen and thoroughly researched the surrounding areas. We know who you are, Danny Phantom, and we know what you are. And we need your help. Danny opened his mouth to respond, but before he could do so the door slid open again, this time to admit two more guests. The first was a man of medium height, that was dressed in Navy Whites and sported a fat cigar. The other...Danny couldn't even _begin_ to describe him. He was _tall_, easily six and a half feet. He was covered from head to toe in green armor plating, which included a green helmet that had a tinted yellow visor that obscured his face completely. Both men saluted as soon as they entered.

"Sergeant Johnson, reporting," said the first man.

"SPARTAN 117, reporting," said the other. His voice was deep, and slightly obscured by the speakers that transmitted his voice through the helmet. The admiral returned their salutes, and beckoned Danny over.

"This is Danny Phantom. You may have learned about him, if you took a course in twenty-first century history back at college." The sergeant didn't acknowledge the name, and it was impossible to read SPARTAN 117's expression through the visor. "We've brought him out of his cryogenic state because we're going to need his help in the fight against the covenant. He's being partnered up with you, Chief, and we're making him the newest SPARTAN, number 251."

"No disrespect intended, sir, but I don't need a partner."

"What's a SPARTAN?" Danny queried.

"The SPARTAN's are an elite subgroup of the United States Marine Corps," the admiral answered. SPARTAN 117 over here, codenamed Master Chief, is the best and brightest of the lot. As soon as you put on your armor, you'll be known as SPARTAN 251, Phantom."

"I'd like to see him pilot a Ghost," Sergeant Johnson joked. The admiral laughed, but Danny just looked on, confused.

"Chief," said the admiral, "I know that you don't need someone tagging along behind you. But Danny can produce plasma energy. That means-"

"That he'll be able to fuel Covenant weapons and vehicles that we commandeer," the Master Chief finished thoughtfully.

"And he also has an array of abilities that even you might be able to benefit from," the admiral added.

"Wait a minute," Danny interrupted. "I'm not just some fuel cell or power factory, you know."

"And this war could decide the fate of humanity," the sergeant growled. "So we need everyone we can get, and we need everyone to do their part." _'Wait a minute...war? Covenant? This is like that dream I was having...'_ Danny mused.

"Could you tell me anything about...Halo?" he asked. Tension set on in the room more quickly than Danny thought possible, and the atmosphere chilled a few degrees.

"We'll...we'll tell you once you put your armor on, SPARTAN 251," the admiral finally said, and pressed another button on the display. A cabinet popped up from the floor, and opened to reveal a suit of armor similar to Master Chief's, except it mirrored Danny's outfit, emblem and all. Danny slowly walked over to the armor, noting that it looked to be about his size, meaning that they had taken his measurements while he'd been frozen. He reached up and plucked the helmet off of the shelf, and looked into the visor. He thought about his friends, his family...none of whom he would ever see again. He thought about his current situation, about the war he'd suddenly found himself in. Danny resolved to thrive in this time...for Tucker. And Sam. And Jazz. And for his parents, and Lancer, and everyone else in his old world. They would want him to try his hardest to end this war, to start afresh. He closed his eyes and slid the helmet over his head.

"SPARTAN 251...reporting."

_Meanwhile..._

Just as the halfa was being thawed out, so was the hunter.

"I don't think this is a good idea," one of the Elites that was presiding over the thawing process said to its comrade. "This thing isn't from any of our home planets, and hasn't sworn loyalty to the Covenant. The Prophets are being foolish, allowing him to join our ranks."

"Silence," its partner hissed. "The Prophets have their reasons, and besides, we should not question their ways. Not unless you want to end up disgraced, like General-"

"Alright, alright," The first replied. By that time, the thawing was almost complete. Skulker ran a quick systems check to make sure that everything was working, then took in his new surroundings.

"Hunter," one of the Elites said, "we represent the Prophets of the Holy Covenant. Would you join us in our fight against the human race?" Skulker considered it. Killing humans was something he usually only did when absolutely necessary, but these two...aliens, there was no other way to describe them, looked as though they could tear him apart if they really wanted to. And his internal clock was telling him that he was far in the future, meaning that their technology would far outstrip his own. He needed to acquaint himself with this new technology, and build a new suit of armor. And then...he supposed that he wouldn't mind a spree or two. Besides...he might run into his prey in this time...and the hunt would continue. He'd just ignore this 'Holy Covenant' religious crud for the time being.

"Very well," Skulker said, and extended a robotic hand. "You've got yourselves an ally."


End file.
